This invention relates, in general, to an auxiliary support to prevent eyeglasses from slipping down the nose of the person wearing them. A common problem a wearer of eyeglasses has is the eyeglasses tend to slip down the nose in many situations. If the nose is sweaty, the glasses will slip down the nose. If the person is bending over while working on a task, the eyeglasses may slip down the nose. Many solutions have been proposed to remedy this problem, but they all have drawbacks to their use. Some require an arm to be attached to the eyeglasses, other require the eyeglasses be modified in some way.